


Thinking 'Bout Your Tattooed Knuckles on my Thigh Bone

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rating will go up, Watch out for that, i don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Working with all these criminals is not Wesley's first idea of a great night out. Yet, the Ranskahov brothers are.... Mysterious.</p><p>Maybe working with them wouldn't be so bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Mr. Ranskahov, Wesley mused, was rather good-looking. His dark eyes complimented the bright hair on his head, the scar giving him a rather intimidating look; countered by the familial love in his eyes when he was with his brother. All in all, working with the brothers might not be so bad.  
  
Wesley had noted how Vladimir’s lips pursed before he shot a reply back at Leland; how he would always move here and there slightly to the side, to stand further in front of Anatoly when the smaller spoke. At first he had thought it was due to Vladimir wanting to be the dominant one, before he realised that Vladimir was showing dominance to those on the roof top – _mess with my brother and you mess with me_. There was no doubt that the two brothers loved each other.  
  
Wesley was silent, allowing Leland to babble on about something, watching the man in more detail. He was tall, built well, and his face looked... Almost _sculpted_. Wesley felt a soft chill in his spine when the man met his eyes, narrowing them in suspicion. Wesley arched a delicate eyebrow before turning back to the main group.  
  
“Are we finished arguing?”  
  
Leland fell silent and all eyes fell on Wesley.  
  
“My employer has everything planned, do your individual jobs and the cogs will slowly begin to turn, to benefit us.”  
  
“Awe-inspiring.”  
  
Wesley’s eyes cut across to Vladimir, eyebrow raising once more at his snide remark.  
  
“If you wish to take my place under my employer, to take orders every minute of the day and then come here once a week to inform you all of the situations, then be my guest, Mr. Ranskahov.”  
  
Vladimir narrowed his eyes, turning his head to mutter to his brother, leaning back on his heels.  
  
“If anyone else has any concerns, wait till the next meeting.”  
  
Wesley turned to leave, almost hearing Vladimir’s silent ‘hold on’ before his feet found the steps, leading him down to the car that was waiting for him.  
  
No.  
  
Working with the Ranskahov brothers might almost be enjoyable.  
  
..  
  
Anatoly watched how hunched Vladimir’s shoulders were as they made their way back to the apartment they shared, overlooking a small market square. Busy, no one would ever think two mob lords lived in such a place.  
  
“’Mir-”  
  
“That asshole.”  
  
Anatoly rolled his eyes a little.  
  
“The racist or the suit?”  
  
“The suit.”  
  
Anatoly tilted his head a little as Vladimir opened the door, moving aside to let Anatoly in first.  
  
“What about him?”  
  
“Did you not see how he kept looking me up and down? I could _feel_ his eyes moving across my body... It was like he wanted to... Wanted to... Devour me.”  
  
Anatoly chuckled a little.  
  
“Or maybe he wants something else from you.”  
  
“Shut up.”  
  
Anatoly felt a hand on his back before his brother pushed him up the stairs. A soft laugh escaped Anatoly’s lips and he looked back to see Vladimir shaking his head, chuckling softly to himself.  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
“You love me.”  
  
“Of course I love you.”  
  
Anatoly leant against the door, turning to watch Vladimir.  
  
“You like him.”  
  
“I cannot stand him. That suit is way too expensive, and, quite honestly, he gives me the creeps.”  
  
“Because he wants to jump into bed with you?”  
  
“He does not want to jump into bed with me, ‘Toly.”  
  
“So blind as well as obnoxious.”  
  
Vladimir stopped turning his key in the lock, staring at Anatoly.  
  
“You annoy me.”  
  
He opened the door with a sudden sharpness, laughing when Anatoly fell to the floor.  
  
“Jerk.”  
  
“Go order that take out and lick your wounds, puppy dog.”


	2. Chapter 2

“The income from the Russians never met the quota. Go to them and find out why.”  
  
Wesley nodded to Fisk, opening his phone to find the address of the two men. He was interrupted, however, by Leland opening his mouth.  
  
“I’m telling you, they’re keeping some for themselves. Russians never have an honest business. They’ll tell you some superhero rescued some girls or something.”  
  
Wesley chuckled quietly, eyes shifting to watch Fisk again.  
  
“I trust the Ranskahov’s,; they ran a good business and their work could be essential to our... organization.”  
  
“Yes, but they are liars. That tall one – Vladi something-”  
  
“ _Vladimir_.”  
  
It was the first word Wesley had spoken all evening. Both sets of eyes were on him and he cleared his throat.  
  
“Vladimir and Anatoly Ranskahov; if you’re going to talk of them, at least use their names.”  
  
“Vladimir... He would kill us all without a second thought. Ana- Anatoly? He couldn’t care less. He’s not made out for this life. He’d rather go back to Russia.”  
  
Wesley rose an eyebrow, looking out at the river as Fisk chuckled.  
  
“The brothers are much more willing to do the work I ask them than you, Leland.”  
  
“Is that a threat?”  
  
“Perhaps. Keep your tongue in line and it won’t be.”  
  
Wesley moved to stand by Fisk, eyes returning to his phone to find the address.  
  
“You may leave, Leland. Wesley and I have business to attend to.”  
  
The man stared between them both before he shrugged.  
  
“Alright, alright, but mark my words; those Russians will cause us nothing but trouble.”  
  
..  
  
Vladimir was on the couch, chewing his way through a pack of chewing gum. _Better than smoking_. He could almost hear his brother in his head as he worked in the kitchen. He tilted his head back, over the arm of the chair, to watch him. He was at the kitchen table, punching numbers into a calculator, murmuring softly as he scribbled on a piece of paper. A hand was in his hair, shifting here and there as he scratched at his forehead.   
  
Stressed out.  
  
Vladimir got up, moving to the table to sit opposite his brother.  
  
“What are you doing?”  
  
“Trying to make the numbers meet.”  
  
Vladimir rose an eyebrow, peering over the short-hand Russian on the paper.  
  
“We just tell Wesley’s employer the truth.”  
  
Anatoly looked up to stare Vladimir in the eye.  
  
“I fear the truth would see us killed, brother; accused of lying.”  
  
“A man destroyed last leg of operation. Not our fault, not our men’s fault... I would not let someone hurt you, I would never allow it. I promised Mamma to keep you safe, and that is promise I intend to keep.”  
  
Anatoly gave Vladimir a soft smile before chuckling.  
  
“You think Wesley will believe?”  
  
Vladimir turned away to stare at the door when someone knocked.  
  
“Perhaps.”  
  
He got up to open the door, frowning immediately.  
  
..  
  
Vladimir stared at Wesley, on the other side of the door. An old phrase his Mother used to say echoed around Vladimir’s head; _speak of the Devil and he shall appear_.  
  
“How the hell did you find our address?”  
  
“I have my ways, Mr. Ranskahov. My employer was rather worried about the lack of income coming from your... Establishment.”  
  
Anatoly looked over, watching Wesley’s face – Vladimir was right; Wesley was eyeing him up and down. He gave a soft chuckle before clearing his throat.  
  
“Come in, Wesley, come in. I just boiled kettle.”  
  
..  
  
All three men were sat in silence, hands wrapped around mugs of warm liquid.  
  
“Care to tell me why the income we received from you this month was short of $4,000?”  
  
Anatoly and Vladimir shared a look before Vladimir cleared his throat.  
  
“A man attacked our men on docks. He wore black and he allowed the women to go.”  
  
Wesley rose an eyebrow and Vladimir saw Anatoly stiffen in the corner of his eyes.  
  
“A man in black..?”  
  
“Our men do not lie.”  
  
Wesley shrugged.  
  
“I believe you. Are you going to make that money up?”  
  
Anatoly was the one to nod. “I am working on it. An extra 4 grand will be in our payment next month.”  
  
“Good. See to it that it is.”  
  
Vladimir stared at Wesley as he spoke, watching him closely. His eyes seemed rather bright, his hair was a dark ebony, and Vladimir tilted his head. It took him a moment to realise that Wesley was staring at him, dark eyes boring into him – Vladimir had a funny feeling that Wesley could see into his soul. He shuddered ever so softly, watching him stand.  
  
“Glad we could get this issue sorted. I shall see you both at the next meeting. As usual, you’ll get texts two hours before. I hope we have no more issues.”  
  
“Shut the door behind you.”  
  
Vladimir raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Stop staring at his ass.”  
  
Anatoly jolted when Vladimir’s smacked him around the head.


	3. Chapter 3

Vladimir and Anatoly sat at the table, looking around the group. Leland was on Vladimir's left; he had purposely situated himself in between Anatoly and him, knowing his brother was likely to harm the man at some point.

Not that Vladimir blamed him.

He didn't like the man himself.

The meeting was almost over, and Vladimir found himself wondering if he could follow Wesley out this time. Talk to him privately, away from the group. He shook his head, a little violently, only to feel a hand on his knee. He looked at his brother over his shoulder and shrugged, shaking his head softly.

Everyone began to stand and Vladimir took a breath, following the dark-haired man, catching up with him with ease.

Once they got to the bottom of the staircase, Vladimir reached out, clutching onto Wesley's shoulder.

"Wait-"

Wesley turned around, knocking Vladimir's hand from his shoulder, almost glaring at the man. Vladimir couldn't tell if it was loathing or lust that was radiating from the man's irises.

"What?"

Vladimir swallowed, clearing his throat.

"I was wondering if you wished to come and have food. Dinner."

"With yourself and your brother?"

"With myself."

Wesley rose an eyebrow, a soft twitch of his lips filling Vladimir with some form of warmth.

"Well, I am off for the night."

"I know good Italian place near here."

Wesley looked around the dark environment, noting Leland moving to his waiting car down the street, almost on the corner. Gao and Nobu were gone and Anatoly was in the dimly lit doorway, obviously waiting for Vladimir.

"Very well. But you're paying."

The Russian laughed a little, hesitantly, waving his brother off as he and Wesley fell into step down the street.

..

Both men were seated by the back of the restaurant, filling themselves with duck pancakes and spring rolls. There was barely conversation and Wesley had contented himself with watching Vladimir out the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but chuckle as he watched the man struggle with chopsticks, dropping the spring roll numerous times before he stabbed them upright into his rice, picking it up with his fingers.

Wesley raised an eyebrow before reaching over, tugging the chopsticks out and placing them down. He could have laughed at the look Vladimir gave him.

"In Japan, chopsticks standing upright is considered a bad omen. It resembles incense at a funeral."

Vladimir nodded a little, chewing on the roll before clearing his throat.

"So you know much about other culture?"

"It's my job to know."

"Because of Nobu and Gao?"

"I also understand quite a bit about traditional Russian culture."

Vladimir nodded a little; Wesley seemed to have surprises everywhere.

"My brother said uh-"

Wesley looked over, chewing down on noodles.

"Said what?"

"That you wanted... Wanted to um... Take me to the bedroom."

Wesley laughed softly, sipping the sake by his plate.

"And why did he say that?"

"The way you were staring at me during the first meeting."

Wesley chuckled, putting his chopsticks down.

"You know, if you wanted to... I live alone. Not that far from here actually, if you want to get out of here."

Vladimir looked Wesley up and down before nodding, getting up and leaving some cash on the table; more than enough to cover the bill and enough to make the waitress happy. Wesley tugged his coat on, smiling at Vladimir as he walked past, out the door and down the street.


End file.
